


Open secret

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo doesnt understand why everyone thinks hes so innocent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Open secret

Tubbo didn't understand why everyone thought he wad innocent. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was a perverted sociopath, people just...didnt notice. Not that he was complaining or anything. Everyone thinking he could do no wrong was quite useful.

Like right now for instance. No one would ever think innocent little tubbo was capable of raping an orphan. But he was. And he was enjoying a poor little orphan boys ass. 

"Fuck you like that you little fleshlight? Yeah, yeah you do" tubbo moaned as he thrusted harder and faster. He needed this. Bad.  
Tubbo shuddered as he came and the boy screamed. He pulled his cock out of the ruined hole before walking away.

(later)

Tubbos fat ass cheeks jiggled and slapped against schlatts hips as he rode the president. "Oh yeah that's good. You like this schlatt? You like my 16 year old ass?" Tubbo asked with a devilish smirk.

Schlatt voiced his agreement by lifting tubbo up and bouncing him on his clock. Tubbo moaned and bucked his hips as schlatt came in him.

Tubbo was left panting on schlatts desk

(Later)

Tubbo thrusted into his hand. He stood in the forest by pogtopia furiously masturbating. He moaned and whined and pulled on his nipples. Fuck, he was so horny.

He dropped onto his stomach and humped the ground like a wild animal. He thought about being caught and realized how much hotter that made this. He moaned louder before finally blowing his load all over the grass.

Tubbo didnt understand why people thought he was innocent. He didn't hide his rampant sexual urges, if anything he encouraged them. Hell if he had to chose between sex and Tommy. He was chosing sex every time. But it worked to his advantage, so he didn't mind too much


End file.
